Sherlock's punishment
by yaoimadness337
Summary: please be nice to me this is my first fanfic. John having coming home after working late at work as his job was short on staff and finding out that Sherlock his room mate had conjured up one of his experiments again. John is fed up with Sherlock's tricks and decides to teach him a lesson. :) ( in this story they are already a couple) i am working on part 2
1. Chapter 1

John had had a terrible day at work. The hospital was short staffed and was just coping with the amount of patients they had. Filing out paper work and seeing to patients was enough for john.

All was fine until there was a accident which led to having more than what was necessary amount of patients coming in, most with minor injuries which where left up to john and his team of 2. These extra patients had taken more than enough of his time and were starting to dig into the time which he should be spending at home. Over time was something john didn't like the sound of especially when your team of 2 had gone home and left you with all of the patients, thinking of ways that he could get his revenge next time that he sees his team was pushed to the back of his mind as he just wanted to get these patients out of the way and spend what is left of the day at home.( if he ever gets rid of these patients that is)

John was thinking of how lovely it would be to get home pop the kettle on and relax with his feet up, when he was clicked back into the here and now with the last of his patients coming through the door which chimed when the door had opened, john quickly solved her problems, prescribed her some medicine and his duties was done for today.

It was already 9:45pm when he managed to get of his shift after filing out all of the paper work and everything else that came to having that job and knew that it would be an extra 15 minutes until he gets home. He was looking forward to kicking his feet up and not having to deal with anything, not having to deal with his room mate Sherlock Holmes, the person notorious for making every ones life hard and especially johns as he lives with him, John soon got used to Sherlock after a few weeks living with the "sociopath". John didn't want to deal with sherlock and all of his packages and surprises which came along with him and decided that he would ignore him until he felt that the wear and tear of the day had soon worn of and felt like talking to him.

All john wanted to do was relax and unwind when he got home and not having a care in the world but knew that was unlikely when you live with someone called Sherlock Holmes. Although they were together they still had their moments of when they couldn't stand each other. When John reached home he found something that only a certain individual could conjure up and that certain individual was no other than Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock was bored, oh so very bored. He had no one to talk to since John had left for work that morning, he couldn't go out as people would class him as a weirdo talking to himself or to his skull companion, not that he would worry about what people had to say about him he just didn't want people to make assumptions that he is a nutter. The time was 7o'clock and John was still not home from his job which should of ended more than 3 hours ago. Within these long hours of waiting around for his partners return Sherlock had gone out of his mind and had to get up to do something.

Sherlock had flicked through the case files which inspector Lestrade had given him a few days prior. Flicking through the case files thinking that one surely must spike his interest, taking some of his time to get the facts and the clues so he could send it back to Lestrade so that he could find the killer himself.

It was just Sherlock's luck that none of the case files spicked his interest so yet again he was put back in the land of boredom.

He had spent at least 2 hours getting up and down off his chair previously doing numerous of things, bugging Mrs Hudson, playing his violin in hopes that that would attract John back to their place nothing succeeded in waring off his boredom. He thought that nothing could subside his boredom when something clicked within his mind. A experiment, why didn't he think of this sooner. A experiment that he would enjoy to do but knew that John wouldn't like it as much.

The experiment that Sherlock was doing involved a lot of small machines and glass ware which would usually be used in a science lab. Sherlock didn't know exactly what type of experiment he was doing, he just added random 'ingredients' into something to see what the outcome would be. All of the small machines and glass ware was needed but was soon discarded into the living after Sherlock had finished with them.

In the dining room where the experiment mainly took place had lots of things going,tubes had been setup breaching from one side of the room to the other with clear liquid which sparkled as the intruding sun through the blinds hit the liquid, beneath the tubes on the table was a small beaker which had a glowing blue liquid, beside it stood a clamp which had a test tube and had obviously been heated up from the indicating burn marks at the bottom of the tube. Again Sherlock didn't know what he was trying to achieve with this experiment and just added random 'ingredients' to see what would happen and what he would get as the end result. He achieved this glowing blue substance which he felt intrigued to try.

Pouring some of the liquid out into a shot glass (half full) he eyed up the liquid percuriously before counting down from 3 and drinking the substance. He licked his lips trying to figure out what taste this mysterious liquid had to it, it was sour but also very sweet and had this slight taste of blueberries. He didn't feel any different before he had drunk it. Thinking that what he had done was a failure he went back to playing the violin. He had been playing the violin for ten minutes and the time was 9:38.

* * *

John entered 221B all ready for a cup of tea then bed. Making his way up the stairs he noticed that it was quiet, unusually quiet meaning 1 of 3 things ; he had gone outside, he was fully absorbed into something, or he was asleep, the latter being the least possible. Opening the door was like being smacked on the face(something you could really do without).

First John had noticed all of the machines which had been scattered all around the room. Secondly he noticed all of the glass ware allocated around the room some on the verge of falling and crashing to the ground and some already fallen, John knowing that he would be the one to clear all of this up suddenly felt the urge to go and do something un meaningful to his partner. John had turned his head further to see his battle field living room and got a quick glimpse of something big on the floor.

Walking closer and closer the object came clearer. It was sherlock! Adrenaline pumped his exhausted body, he quickly went to check for his pulse to see if his roommate/partner had gone and done something ridiculous whilst he was out. There was a pulse, a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders knowing that he wouldn't have to explain to Lestrade why Sherlock was dead, and of course knowing that his partner wasn't dead was a big reassurance to him.

"Geez, what have you gone and done to yourself this time" he huffed

Anger filled John , he couldn't deal with all of the things that his partner does, even more so when he put his own life at risk to try some petty experiment he would whip up when he was away. He decided that Sherlock had to be taught a lesson. And what better way to punish someone than doing it through something they love and knowing that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off.

John lifted Sherlock up and over his shoulder making easy work of it thanks to the time in the army. He carried Sherlock to their bedroom and put him down on the bed more gently than he would of liked. John smirked knowing that his partner would be out cold for a while, giving him a perfect amount of time to go out to the shops to get what he needed for Sherlock's punishment.

..


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past midnight when Sherlock began to stir from his deep sleep as a result of the blue liquid. His sight was hazy as his eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness, blinking a few times and tilting his head to observe and evaluate his surrounding, he recognise the place. A confused look crossed Sherlocks face of how he got in there and re-evaluating the place again to double check he was seeing the right things.

Sherlock felt the tightness in his joints from being asleep (something he rarely did), stretching to relieve the tightness and letting out a small moan whilst doing it. He went to put his hands down but quickly realized he couldn't, he looked up in shook only to find that his hands had been cuffed above him to the bed. He wiggled his hands to see if they were lose enough to escape from, the cuffs only tightened the more he struggled, Sherlock hissed at the pain. Sherlock tried to get up in order to see if the key was in sight and to be able to edge it towards him with his foot. Again he felt something restraining him to the bed, he legs had also been cuffed.

Not being able to move sent Sherlock in shook. Sherlock was trying to figure out who would do this kind of thing to him but came out with a dozen names who would want to get their revenge on him and what better way to be able to do ANYTHING to him whilst he is in this kind of situation. Obviously Sherlock wasn't going to give them the satisfaction they wanted and he definitely wasn't going to admit defeat to the cuffs and to the person who done this to him.

Realizing he was in his room and judging how dark out side it was he supposed that John was home. "John, you there John?!" shouting trying to get johns attention if he was home. Sherlock received no reply, at this rate he thought that there was no point in resisting the cuffs anymore and just wait for John to find him.

Sherlock was just getting comfortable until a creak of a floor board coming from just outside his door caught his attention. He shot up quickly but was immediately jammed back into the bed no thanks to the restraints. The door slowly edged open. First the sight of a foot exposed itself from behind the door, next was the soft swing of a leg appearing, a hand which had placed itself firmly on the door handle caught his attention, sherlock could of sworn that he knew who this hand belonged to but couldn't quite place it. The door proceeded to open and the faint hind of light coming from the room made light shadows across the persons face, again he faintly remembers the contours of this persons face but couldn't quite place it without seeing a bit more of the face.

Once that shadowy face passed the door and into the moon lit room Sherlocks eyes opened wide in surprise and in hope.

"John! Your here John thank god, could you help me out of these things so i can find the bastard that done this to me" Sherlock received no reply. John edged forward until he was within 2 feet of his partner.

"You're looking right at the person Sherlock" a grin crosses John's features wearing nothing more than one of sherlock's shirts to cover his naked self.

"what i don't understand?"

"Being the genius that yo are i would of thought that you'd figure it out by now."

"stop playing around John and help me out of these. and anyway you wouldn't of done this , your..." sherlock was interrupted by john

"of course i could I'm more than capable your know." john ushered Sherlock by placing a finger over Sherlocks lips "shh."

John approached within inches of Sherlock, he bent down placing his left leg on the corner of the bed and placed a firm kiss on top of his partners forehead. John brought his right leg up and placed it on the other side of his partner. John was now sitting astride his partner.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for making my life more difficult than what it already is without you in the equation."

John reached into his pocket while being aware that sherlock is watching his every more, he pulled out 2 small items one shiny and the other silky.

"That's not what I'm thinking it is. Is it?"

John chuckled "yes it is what you think it is"

"You wouldn't dare" a shattered look crossed his face.

Placed in John's hand was a blind fold and a cock ring.

The cuffs were pulled and pulled as Sherlock tried to make a break for it, but was again restrained.

John pressed his hips harder into Sherlock's waist, Sherlock groaned at the increased pressure on his hips and it strangely aroused him. While John distracted Sherlock with the hips and waist thing, he placed the blindfold over his partners eyes, closing off his vision little by little until all that sherlock could see was black. At once all of Sherlock's senses were set alight making him more sensitive and aroused by each touch or movement he felt.

John placed his hands on Sherlocks cheeks and slowly moved them down. Sherlock squirmed at the touch. . and lower until he reached his collar bone and outlined it with his fingers. John bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his partners collar bone, nipping and sucking on it until it left a mark. He progressed down further creating circles on sherlock flat, toned stomach. Moving his hands to the side and running them up and down just to heighten Sherlocks arousal.

He kept on nipping at him until he reached his waist. He lifted his partners waistband up and let lose his cock.

John got up and turned around so that he got easier access to what he knew would tip Sherlock over the edge and he could feel him growing harder. John grabbed Sherlocks cock and began to rub it up and down paying particular notice to the tip. John kept up a slow rhythm and carried on until Sherlock wanted release but denied it to him by placing the cock ring on him. Sherlock squirmed at the unfamiliar feel of something being clamped onto him and was agitated that John wouldn't allow him release.

"No John take it off , i don't want it like this"

"It wouldn't be punishment if you did want it like this now would it?"

John carried on torturing Sherlock until he thought that he had learnt his lesson ,he sped up his rhythm and tilted his head down so that he could care for the tip. This made Sherlock arch his back into the touch.

He sucked the tip and slid his tongue down the slit, Sherlock bucked his hips so that he could push himself further into Johns mouth. John gave sherlock what he wanted and ran his mouth up and down and licked the vein on the underside. This action sent shivers up sherlocks spine moaning at every touch. The sweet sounds of Sherlock moaning echoed through Johns mind and made him even harder.. He took all of sherlock in his mouth and hummed , sending vibrations through his body.

Sherlock wanted to cum he didn't know how much longer he could last with the cock ring on . He grabbed the bars of the bed as John sucked and bobbed his head harder and fasters, grabbing tighter and tighter as the tension in his stomach increased.

John needed to feel good he needed Sherlock inside of him and he needed him now, he got off Sherlock and off the bed he went to the draws where he pulled out some lube. He went back to the bed and applied some lube onto his hands. At the time John is over sherlock on his all four, he lifted one arm up and placed it behind him so that he could loosen himself up. He began by circling his hole until he felt that he was ready and his hole started to twitch for the need of something inside of it. John stuck a finger in first so that he could get used to it after not doing it for a week.

John winced at first at the intrusion but he soon got used to it after he left it there for a few seconds and then started to pump in and out in a moving action which got him used to it and loosened him up quicker. He then proceed to add another and then another after he felt that he was stretched enough to occupy Sherlock inside of him.

John got up until he was on his knees and he was just hovering above sherlocks cock.

He lowered himself onto him. The tip touched his entranced and he let out a little moan, sherlock to also moaned at the feel around him. He lowered himself even further until the tip was inside, again john moaned but this time louder. Sherlock couldn't take this torturous slow pace and bucked his hips upwards so that he is pushed further into john. John gasped at this action and immediately pushed his hips down and making sure that they were down.

This was his punishment he couldn't let him do what he wanted, he was in control here not him.

Again lower himself until he had sherlock all the way inside of him, moaning at every little bit that was added. John stayed there getting used to sherlock inside he felt that he was able to move without straining himself he began to bounce ever so lightly, not even moving off him an inch as this was only the start.

John began to move some more sending more out of him and then slamming back into him .

All the while Sherlock was in his own little world of moaning, he enjoyed what john was doing but he needed to touch him, to grab John and put him underneath him . To grab his hands and place them above him, to be able to thrust into him all he wants and make his boyfriend squirm the way he likes it.

John sped up his pace, moving quicker, taking more of Sherlock's cock out of him and then slamming it back into him, again and again until he drove Sherlock insane.

"john, your killing me here, let me touch you" this was ignored and john kept on riding his partner

"i want to touch you, i need to touch you"

"cant let you do that Sherlock" he lied, he wanted Sherlock to touch him very much, John stomach tightened as he was all ready wanting to come but knew that he would be able to without sherlocks touch to push him that little but more over the edge..

"john i m begging you please , i wont misbehave again just let me touch you" he said in between moans. John knew that the misbehaving nit was a lie as he would get bored and misbehave. But he needed release, he didn't see the harm in letting one of Sherlocks hands go.

John got off Sherlock cock and went to his side. He leaned up to release his right hand, he slips the key in and the pop pops. His hand is now free and immediately goes to grab for John, his head was pulled in for a deep kiss, passionate at first but then they fought for won.. John places the key back into his shirt pocket and goes back too where he was before, again he lifts himself up and places himself on sherlock not so slowly this time and gets straight to the job at hand.

Sherlock places his hand on Johns cock as he is riding him, he was craving for his touch and now he has it he is in his own little world. He concentrated on his thrusting hitting all the nice spots while sherlock works his front. He is in a daze, when sherlocks hands comes off for a split second before it is put back on. the coil inside of him was get tighter and tighter every second and he felt himself about to come,

John is caught out when he is abruptly pushed into the bed and the man he was once riding is above him . This time it was his turn to be in shock.

"h..how" was the only word he could get out

"easily john... You think that you could out smart me by placing silly little cuffs on me"

Johns face lit up in his response

Sherlock carried on "i think it's your turn to be a lesson" holding the cuffs up and then swinging them on his finger.

John layed there frozen he didn't know what to do.

"fuck"

* * *

sorry about the long wait :) and im not sure if its any good or not

please tell me if there are any mistakes or if any of it doesnt make sense

it is up to you guys if i sould or shouldnt write the next bit :)


End file.
